Family secret
by ShimmeringSpirit
Summary: Skipper has a big secret about his family. But when the zoo has a big family reunion, Skipper has to revile his big secret. Will it be embarrassing or shamefully? Or maybe unbelievable? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was the normal weekend when all the penguins, Marlene and the chimps figured out about the zoo new family reunions. Kowalski was on the table and Marlene was too while the chimps sat on Alice's chair. Skipper, Private and Rico were on the ground but got a good view of the screen. Mason and Phil just were just done explaining about the families arriving. It was just silent for a while into Mason looked over at Phil who did a couple of hand motions and Mason looked puzzled.

" What's up"? Marlene asked, seeing Mason puzzled look.

" Phil told me that the computer said someone has a family of seven coming here. That's higher than Mort's 5 cousins". Mason explained. Kowalski looked a bit puzzled too. Seven? That was a lot compared to the others. We knew Marlene's sister and brother were coming. Private knew his sister and father were coming. Also Maurice's brother and two cousins. But Seven? Then Mason spoke up again. " Yeah, seven penguins actually". He added.

" Are you sure that thing is right? Most penguins have one kid, maybe two. So seven sounds unlikely". Kowalski questioned. That could be two aunts, 2 siblings, 2 uncles and a cousin. But even that sounded unlikely. But seven?

" It's what the computer says. Phil double check". Mason ordered and Phil looked at the screen for a moment and nodded. Phil added a few a hand motions too. " Yeah, he says he's positive".

" He could be right". Private chirped in. Marlene nodded. But Kowalski just shook his head.

" No, that's close to impossible". Kowalski argued back. Private signed.

Skipper stayed silent and didn't help Kowalski argue. He was trying his best not to look guilty. The truth was, Mason was right. A family of seven coming her was possible. Because it was his family. His messed up- wacky family. He was surprised that it didn't have the names of his family on there. The truth was, that was just scratching the surface of how many family members he had. That was how many were _coming_.

But his family was messed up. His mom had one husband, then they had a girl. Then got divorced, another husband, two more kids ( one girl, one boy). My mom cheated on him with another guy. Her second husband found out and they divorced. Then my mom had him and his sister with Husband three. And for the love of God, she had two more kids ( boy and girl) with another guy on accident.

So that's one mother, one sister, three stepsisters, three stepbrothers and three stepfathers. No clue about Aunts or Uncles. Skipper knew he had two cousins. So he must have a aunt and uncle. So there's twelve options right then and there. How can he tell that to the others _that? _He won't. Yet. But he was pretty sure some of his stepsister's and stepfather's wouldn't want to see him. One even tried to kill him. If I saw him again, god I would panic like Private usually does.

His stepsister was named Liberty. She was the first kid his mother had. She's a couple years older than me and had that calm attitude. Her name described her perfectly. Brave, proud and could keep herself up in a fight. But she didn't like fights and violent that much anyways. Her father on the other hand was complete opposite of her. Had a temper, a bit snappy, could kill someone in a instant. He was the one who came after me one time and pulled a knife up to my neck. Skipper was on a mission that time and got away thankfully. But never saw him again. Oh god. If he's coming, I'm dead. Literally!

Skipper's other stepsister, Millie, was just as brave as Liberty. She wasn't that strong though - but was caring and polite. Always happy and bright. Was only a bit violent, with fire. She loved fire like her own baby. Millie's dad was like my only stepdad that wasn't rude. I thought him and my mother would work out. He was smart, friendly and could snap a neck if needed. But I guess that didn't work with her.

Then there was Miles. Ugh, Miles. No idea where he got it from, but he was as mean as the devil. A mean jerk who never appreciated much. I think he was just an unhappy kid, but I still didn't like him. He must of got one of my step dad's personality. Miles and Millie were sister and brother.

Next was his sister. Crystal. She and Skipper are twins. Not identical but same eye color and around the same height. Crystal was a complete tom boy despite her name. Crystal's very violent and loved to go crazy with TNT like Rico. She got that from our father. Nice but violent.

My last stepsister was Jane. She and her brother were born on accident. Not sure if his dad found out about the two being born. Or if mother was taking care of them. Jane still pretty young now. Must be around Private age. Shy, sweet, quiet and calm. Those are the four best words to describe her.

My last stepbrother is Connor. My mother named him after me cause he looked like me and Crystal. He got the flat head like me and had the same sapphire blue eyes like us. Connor and Jane are siblings but he haven't heard much about them. His mother sent him a letter about them being born, but never saw them in person.

" Skipper. Skipper, did you hear me"? Kowalski voiced jerked my out of my thoughts.

" No". He paused, still trying to get the thought out of my head. " Um, what did you say"? Skipper asked.

" I said, they'll be here in a week. And I think that's all for the meeting, sir". Kowalski replied.

" Alright, then move out". I said and Kowalski and Rico jumped through the widow. I jumped in next with Private waiting for at the other side.

" You alright Skipper"? Private asked concerned. He never spaced out like that before or not usually.

_How the heck can I tell him that I have 6 step siblings and three dads? " _Yeah, why wouldn't I be"? I faked smiled and he shrugged before sliding away. This is gonna be a hell of a week.

* * *

**What do you think? I won't be able to update as often sence Thanksgiving brake is over. **


	2. Chapter 2

Four days. It was four days until everyone comes. The zoo keepers hired a couple of workers to expand the penguins, otter's and other animals habitats so everyone one could fit. Most people were excited about the new arrivals. Some were curious about theirs and other families. Some, like Skipper, were worried. Some were just plain nervous. All the animals felt different. None of the penguins mentioned their families and Skipper guessed that the others were curious if one of them had a big family. He knew that Kowalski would deny the fact one of us had seven realities. But then Private squeaky voice popped me out of my thoughts.

" You happy about our families coming"? Private said, making Skipper look up. We were in the HQ and just chatting among ourselves while Kowalski and Rico were up top. I put on another fake half smile and replied back.

" Yeah, Private". He gave me the look.

" Your Lying". Private said. _Now or never. _The words echoed inside my head making a slight headache. I sighed.

" Yeah, not to happy about it". I said and patted the spot next to me, motioning for Private to sit. He obeyed and just said nothing, expecting me to explain. " You know when we were are Alice's office last week? With Marlene and the chimps"? I asked, giving him time to answer. Private just nodded.

" Yeah, how Phil said that there was seven penguins coming here? I don't believe that either. That's like one sister, one brother, one aunt, one uncle, one father, one cousin and one mother. Jeez, that would be amazing though". Private stated.

" But that is possible. I can think of one". I said, hoping to lead him into my telling.

" Really? That person must be a bit messed up". Private said picking up his water.

" You do realize your calling me a bit messed up"? I asked and he looked puzzled and did a spit take.

" _WHAT"!_ Private squeaked then looked a bit frightened. I would usually be at snappy at him for spitting all over me but I just wiped it off my face. " Sorry, but seriously"? He asked bewildered.

" Yeah, a bit messed up I know. I'm got quite a family history". I replied.

" Who the heck is coming though"? He asked.

" Not sure. Could be my mother, My stepfather, my other stepfather, my father, my sister, my stepsister, my other stepsister. I can just keep going on". I muttered.

" Wait, you said stepfather? Your parents are divorced"? Private asked. I snorted.

" Witch one? The nice one, the one that tried to kill me or my violent father"? I asked and Private just starred.

" Can you explain from the beginning"? The young privet asked. I sighed.

" My mother had a kid named Liberty who is my stepsister. Then after only a year or so after Liberty was born My mother, Janie , got divorced with him. I call him my first step dad. Then she found another guy and had two more kids. Who is my stepsister Millie and My stepbrother Miles. My mother cheated on him with my father. And my stepfather found out and they got divorced too. Then after a while, me and my sister were born. Twins, but not identical. Her name was Crystal, best sister I could ever have. I don't know much after she had two more kids, Connor and Jane. Not sure if she got another divorce with my father once he found out she had more kids with another guy. I just don't know, I just don't know". I explained.

Private just stood there shell shocked for a moment. I wouldn't blame him. Penguins don't usually get divorced. Never mind two or three times. I hope Private could explain this to Kowalski and Rico cause I really didn't want to tell that story again. " Why did you tell me this before"? Private asked calmly.

" It's not exactly easy thing to say. My family is crazy, I mean Rico crazy. Miles practically hates me, Crystal is violent, Millie half the time is playing with fire, My mother got divorced two or three times, I don't even though if my father is still my father and my baby step siblings could be dead. Plus my two cousins, one aunt and one uncle. I have no clue who the heck is coming or what hell is gonna happen". I muttered.

" You just have to see what happens"? Private asked and I shrugged. It was just four days away. And pretty much scaring the living day lights out of me. I haven't seen Connor or Jane yet. Haven't see Miles and Millie for 3 years. Haven't seen my first stepfather and haven't seen my stepfather who tried to kill me seance I was a tween. I felt like almost fainting, but I kept it together. Barley.

" And how long will they be here for"? I asked with a hint of nervousness. Not even realizing that Kowalski and Rico were coming inside the HQ.

" A month". He replied and I slightly groaned.

" I just gotta see what happens next". I muttered and peered over at Kowalski and Rico. " Private, you explain. I got a headache". I replied before waddling into Kowalski lab. And once I found it, I heard two loud _whats! _and I sighed leaning agents the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a very chilly morning for the families to come. It must have been below zero out and it was just as cold inside the HQ. Private took most of the blankets and Rico got some during the night. You could hear Kowalski muttering that night that it was cold. I was cold too, and maybe I said I was cold in my sleep.

But now it was morning and nobody was awake besides me. Kowalski had a sheet over him him and I guess Private gave him one. The new zoo residents could come anytime between 6:00 am to 9:00 pm. It was 6:10 now, so I climbed up the ladder to the made it a bit bigger. There was the island in the middle, the water surrounding it and the construction workers added a shore around the water. It wasn't that much bigger but there was a lot of room. I would be glad once they leave and we can have the extra space for whatever we needed. I glanced at Marlene habitat where she was waving at me; then she slid over.

" Any animals arrive yet"? She asked me. I looked around. The lemurs were asleep while Maurice was making a smoothie and Pinky's was asleep also. Burt was eating and so was Joey. No new animals were in sight as far as I could see.

" Negative. But we still have 12 hours to go". I paused as I saw Alice carrying a create to the otter habitat. " On second thought, someone going into your home". I said and pointed to her cave.

" Oh, yeah! Come with me, cause really I have no idea witch relative it is". She said and jumped into the water and popped her head up. " Did they add on to your habitat? I could usually make that jump". Marlene asked, leaping out of the water.

" Yeah they did add on". I jumped inside the HQ real quick to get the crowbar and then followed her over the fence and toward her habitat. Just then I noticed it was snowing a bit and it landed on my beak. That made Marlene chuckled when I went cross eyed and got it off. Alice just left the crate inside the habitat without opening it and left. By the time we made it to her habitat, Alice was out of sight. The create was pretty big, so I guessed it was two otters. " So you have no idea who's in the create"? I asked, thinking. She pointed her finger at me.

" You better bite your tongue! If you trust me, then you can trust whoever the heck is in there. Okay"? She exclaimed as I walked over to the create. I chuckled a little bit.

" Alright, alright. I get it. You don't want me to embarrass you". I said and turned to her.

" What- no! Just open the crate, we don't have all day". She muttered but had a humorous smile on her face. I smiled back before hopping onto the create and opening it. Then an otter came and a littler otter came behind her. The older one had a mud brown fur and green eyes and she smiled at Marlene.

" Hi Sis". The older otter said and they hugged. I jumped down from the create and the little tawny colored otter scrambled over to me.

" Who are you"? She asked looking up at me. She had Marlene's brown eyes and her curiosity. Then Marlene's sister turned to me.

" Yeah, who is that"? She asked Marlene and she came over to me.

" This is Skipper, he got you guys out of the create". Marlene explained and Marlene sister nodded.

" I'm Mackenzie". The mud-brown otter greeted and then I felt something climbing up me. I looked up to the little otter on my head.

" I am May! Nice to meet you Skipper"! She squeaked and Marlene laughed.

" Nice to meet you too". I replied back and she smiled. " So everything's alright here? I got to see if anyone else arrived". I added to Marlene and Mackenzie. They nodded and May jumped off my head and scurried over to Mackenzie.

" Tell me when your family gets here. I would be glad to meet them". Marlene said as I went to the cave entrance. She had a big smile as I turned back to her.

" No, I'm sure you wouldn't. But I'll tell you when they arrive".

I commented before sliding out of the cave. Everything seemed fine. Mort had two gray mouse lemurs inside their habitat and the fox habitat had Scarlet's sister. I saw Private leap into the HQ and Kowalski follow him inside. I started to walk through the snow, witch has a good inch of ice and few inches of snow. I ended up at the zoo store and looked around at the zoo again. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad around here with families. Just maybe.

As I began to bring myself back to the head quarters, white and black flashed before my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was pushed agents the wall of the shop and I felt flippers grip around my throat. Then I saw who it was.

I screamed.

* * *

**Who's out to get Skipper? Is it someone from Private's or Kowalski or Rico family? **

**Scarlet is a fox from my first story. Her brother Blaze and Blaze's girlfriend, Russet will be mentioned again too. **

**And thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating! I did a update that took two hours and I deleted it by accident and now I have to redo it. Well they say the second time is better than first. Any ways, should I put warrior cats and/or Pokemon stories on here? Tell me in comments or PM me! And I wanted to update all my stories but let just see how far I get. Enjoy!

I knew who it was at first glance. It was Liberty's father aka my step father who wore a death glare. He's been after me and my sister Crystal for years sense my mother cheated on him with my dad. Hunter blamed us for being born and was always trying to kaput us anyway he can. But back then, Crystal was there to help me out. Now it was just me helping me. He started to growl with that rough voice of his.

" You thought you could get away forever, didn't you? I thought you would be smarter than that by now". Hunter hissed with his flippers tightening around my throat. Instinctively I tried to move his flipper away from my neck witch got me a punch in the face. It was like that for a while.

He punched me, I staggered, he kicks me, I fell, he tries to punch me again, I block, he tries to punch me again, he succeeds. I dodge a attack, manage to get up and the cycle repeats. The cycle went on three times and in the end I was on my back with a web foot up to my throat. Hunter was just about to speak when he moaned and plummeted into the snow unconscious.

" Jeez Hunter, do you ever stop"? A female's voice rang out as Hunter fell to the ground. I looked up and smiled. A stocky, short female penguin with sapphire blue eyes stood behind Hunter. She had her famous black beaded choker with red crystal around her neck. She offered her flipper and I gratefully took it.

" Thanks, Crystal ". I thanked my sister as she pulled me up to my feet. She smiled but then eyed me for a second before feeling the corner of my beak.

" Is this blood"? Crystal asked with a hint of worry in her voice. I just shrugged. She seen blood many of times, and it actually amused her. But family's blood was one type she wouldn't want to see stained onto her flippers. My sister looked up at me with a serious look that shimmered with sorrow.

" He's really out to get us, isn't he"? Crystal asked.

" Yeah. Is anybody else here"? My voice possessed a bit of fright and my facial expression showed it a little too. Figuring out that our stepfather was still out to get us didn't make meeting the others any easier to think about.

" We better look. Mother could have changed, or Liberty. Maybe Millie or maybe Connor and Jane". Crystal said worriedly. Another thing we have in common. Paranoia. No clue where we got the trait from, maybe because Hunter is after us twenty four seven.

" Yeah, but what about Hunter? We have to get him out of the zoo". I replied and I watched as she started to drag him into the zoo shop. " Okay that works too". I muttered as she threw him inside and got the dirt off from her flippers.

Crystal looked around and so did I. The lemur habitat had two mouse lemurs and a aye-aye lemur inside while Marlene's habitat still had the two otters. I saw Private chatting with a penguin and Kowalski was chatting with two little penguins.

" Wait a minute..". Crystal said eying the penguin habitat. She gasped. " Look, it Jane and Connor"! She squeaked pointing at the two little penguins. For a military girl, she got some squeak. I nodded and held her back for a second.

" They may not remember us. So stay calm". I ordered and she rolled her eyes.

" Alright, alright. You don't want to make a scene, I can take a hint". She chuckled and straightened herself up. I gave her a light shove witch barley made her budge. She smiled and pushed right back. I rolled my eyes slightly and we made our way to the island. Private was with Kowalski as they talked to Jane and Connor.

" Hey, Kowalski". I said and that got our step siblings attentions. Jane squealed and Connor gasped.

" It's Crystal and Cody"! Connor said happily and they rushed over to us. Crystal chuckled.

" And you thought they wouldn't remember us ". My sister said and I got some confused looks from Kowalski and Private. Oops. I knew I forgot to tell them about them. I got a shove from Crystal. " Who's that"? She asked pointing to Kowalski and Private. I took a deep breath.

" This is Kowalski", I paused pointing to Kowalski and continued, " and this is Private". Private waved and pointed to the little penguins.

" These little guys are so cute"! He exclaimed.

" And Private and Kowalski. This is my sister Crystal and my stepsister Jane and stepbrother Connor". I explained and Crystal whispered to me.

" Can they be trusted"? She whispered but it was loud enough for Private to hear.

" Your Skipper's sister alright". Private chuckled before leaping into the HQ.

" Hey Skipper? Why did they call you Cody"? Kowalski asked. Oops, another thing I never told them.

" Cody is the name I was born with. That was a while back but everyone still calls me Cody sometimes". I explained and added. " Do you think we'll learn Private's name"?

" Maybe". Kowalski said and glanced at the HQ door. Crystal peered at the clock tower witch said 7:23 and she picked Jane and Connor up.

" Kowalski, is any other penguins here"? I asked him. He shook his head and we let out a long sigh. But that sigh was interrupted by banging. Me and Crystal gasped and jerked our heads til our eyes locked.

" He can't be awake already! What now"? Crystal whisper-asked.

" I don't know"! I blurted. That came out a lot more panicky than I wanted it to sound.

" What's wrong"? Jane asked innocently and confused. Kowalski also looked puzzled by our sudden whispering.

" Er, Kowalski? Can you watch Connor and Jane for a little bit"? I asked him. Kowalski slowly nodded.

" Sure...". Kowalski said and Crystal handed him the chicks before we dashed to the zoo store.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the quick reviews everyone! And special thanks to thewriterstory, for her review. Now, here is another chapter! A little warning for this one. It a bit bloody and involves some daggers. But I hope that isn't a turn-off. **

* * *

Me and Crystal slid through the glittering snow with nervous looks on our faces. I thought Hunter would be out cold for a hour or so; not five minutes. But I thought wrong. Hunter was always unpredictable so he always had the element of surprise. In minutes we reached the already-opened door.

" Huh"? Crystal stated, confused on how he could get out so quickly.

I cautiously walked inside first, with Crystal following behind me. The room had the lights off and darkness shrouded the room. Hunter must have turned them off. The room was total silence for a little bit. You couldn't hear the heater working or the fans running or anything. Just dead silence. But that was soon interrupted when Crystal quiet half-scream shot out into the zoo store.

" Crystal"? I asked and jerked around to see Hunter pinning Crystal to the ground with a flipper over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and quite frantic like mine before. I tiptoed quietly behind him and managed to give him a good smack behind the head. When he turned his attention to me, it gave my sister enough time to scramble up and leap over next to me.

" Your father trained you too well". Hunter growled. Hunter wasn't really his real name. We started to call him that a couple of years ago and we forgot his real name. Hunter suited him soon launched himself at me and I landed with a thud on my back. Crystal gave him a few good attacks but he blocked most of them.

After that, things got a bit more violent. Crystal tried to attack again but Hunter blocked and Crystal ended up face-planting into the wall. She gasped for air after that. Then I felt his punches witch where more stronger than before. A couple kicks were in there too, but I dodged those. My vision was slightly blurred after that and I heard Crystal gasp. But it wasn't a gasp of pain, it was a gasp of shock. Seconds after, I figured out what the gasp was about.

It was one of those small daggers that I felt slice agents my beak. We usually didn't use them, cause one little slip up in training and you could lose a foot. But now wasn't training. This was reality. After the surprise slice, I stumbled back. I could taste the bitter blood in my beak and I fell to the ground next to Crystal. Hunter smirked looking down at us.

" Pathetic. Just pathetic". He shook his head in disappointment and I glanced back at Crystal. She had watery eyes and a newly bleeding gash on her cheek. I couldn't just let that slip. So I did a kick to the knee area while I was sitting. Not my best choice. It didn't affect him at all, just made him more aggravated at me. Well, better me than Crystal. I felt his flipper agents my throat and pressing on the right spot. I did a sharp inhale and was froze still.

I didn't know why I was frozen still. Could have been fear, or maybe I didn't know what to do. Or that I was to restricted to do anything. Could be been preventing myself from having a nervous breakdown. Me and Crystal did that a lot when we were younger. We would scream, cry and just about do anything to get rid of the high anxiety. But now, fear, uselessness and anxiety all played that role.

I pushed his flippers away and tackled him down. Crystal charged at him after he fell. Another horrid mistake. Crystal gasped in panic and I jerked over at Hunter just in time to see a small dagger slice across my cheek. That time I couldn't help but scream. Some of it surprise, but most of it was in pain. Then I realized something: he was targeting our faces. Heartbeats after my scream, Crystal pain ridden scream echoed inside the store. I noticed he shut the door, witch meant our screams of help-begging to get out of here, were not heard whatsoever. Moments after Crystal's scream, Hunter disappeared.

We just sat there for a couple moments. I glanced at Crystal. Her gash on her cheek bled down to her chin and she had a few bruises on her shoulders and chest. Also a bad scrape above her eye but it didn't bleed like the one on her cheek. I could still feel some bleed trickle into my mouth from the dagger. I could tell Crystal was trying not to cry. Her breathing was husky and she kept looking away from me. So I gave her a comforting pat on her good shoulder and I scrambled up. I was thankful for one thing, he didn't target our feet. At least we could walk.

I waddled over to the door and gave a good tug. Nothing. I tried again but harder. Nothing again. Then I heard Crystal's soft sobs for the corner of the room where I was just sitting. We were locked inside.

_This isn't happening... this isn't happening. _I told myself and looked over at Crystal. " Help me bang on the door, some animal is bound to find us". I said. That was somewhat true at least. Crystal nodded and wiped away some tears and blood . We bang on the door for only two minutes until Private's voice chirped up.

" Hello? Who's there"? Private asked through the door.

" Skipper. Me and my sister got locked inside here. Can you open the widow? You just have to unlock it". I explained and soon I saw Private jump onto the widow and then glanced at us. His jaw dropped but he opened the window.

" Whoa, what happened to you guys"? Asked Private who was shocked.

" I'll tell you later. But is Kowalski at HQ? I am pretty sure she needs some bandages". I said, pointing to Crystal.

" You do too. You'll start coughing blood soon". Crystal warned as she got up. Private jumped up to the widow and heard Crystal little statement.

" I don't think I can come back to this shop again". Crystal said quietly.

" I won't be able too either". I replied quietly to her before Crystal hopped up to the widow, but not before glanced back at the zoo store.


	6. Chapter 6

By 9:00, more animals arrived. Marlene had her brother sent here and Private's sister came too. Burt had a baby elephant sent here and pinky had her father and sister. In the penguin habitat, my stepbrother Connor and Janie played inside the water with Kowalski's little brother- Lucas. Private was chatting with his sister, Zoe. Rico and Kowalski chatted while watching the energetic chicks play. Me and Crystal sat down at the table.

Kowalski had patched up her flipper and she held a cloth up to her cheek to stop the bleeding. My wounds healed a bit faster than her's but left a scar across the top of my beak. I somewhat explained to Kowalski about Hunter but didn't tell much.

Crystal played with her flippers, clearly board. But that was interrupted when a penguin jumped inside the HQ. We jumped at the sudden appearance but soon I saw who it was. A average sized female penguin stood there for a few seconds then smiled. It was Liberty.

" Hey, Skipper. Hey, Crystal". Liberty greeted us with her green eyes shimmering. Liberty and Millie were the only ones who called me Skipper in the family. She didn't mention the scars and minor cuts we had, she was used to seeing that from us.

" Hey. Is your father around"? I asked. Crystal still was worrying about it and it was nagging at me too. She shrugged.

" No clue. Haven't seen him in a few years". Liberty said, pulling out an arrow. " Been having some arrow training with friends back at my zoo". She explained. I went to ask her more, but yelling stopped me. It wasn't the chicks fighting, I heard Hunters voice. But the next voice I heard shocked and frightened me.

It was my mother's scream.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short! I had 45 minutes to write this and this is how it came out. I hope it's okay! And thanks for the reviews from thewriterstory, espranza hyde the vamp queen and Marlenescarlett! **


	7. Author's note

**Sorry everyone but I am taking a break on this story. I am trying to piece the plot together so everything is good and organized. But I am having trouble with that. If you can help me out, PM me. Also I am writing a new story and updating the Truth of Trust. So please read those stories (p.s Skilene in my new story and its a squeal) **

**So sorry for not updating my stories! I had to get a new web browser and clean out my laptop witch took forever. :P Anyways, I will try to make up for lost time by updating. **


End file.
